beauty_lifestylefandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Hansen
Pales Clears *Invisible (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Clear'd For Takeoff (Complete Salon Manicure) *Clearly Quick (Inst-Dri) Whites *Aisle Be There (Diamond Strength) *Glass Slipper (Diamond Strength) *White On (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Whirlwind White (Insta-Dri) Ivories *Platinum (Diamond Strength) *Fog (Smooth & Perfect) *Shell We Dance? (Complete Salon Manicure) *Polar Bare (Complete Salon Manicure) *Sheer Me Now (Complete Salon Manicure) *In a Flash (Insta-Dri) *Bad to the Bone (Hard as Nails) Naturals Nudes *Brilliant Blush (Diamond Strength) *Nude Shimmer (Diamond Strength) *Linen (Smooth & Perfect) *Dune (Smooth & Perfect) *Big Money (Gem Crush) *Choco-Latte (Complete Salon Manicure) *Nude Now (Complete Salon Manicure) *Cafe Au Lait (Complete Salon Manicure) *Naked Ambition (Complete Salon Manicure) *Quick Sand (Insta-Dri) *Beige Blast (Insta-Dri) *Dura-Pearl (Hard as Nails) *Set in Stone (Hard as Nails) Pinks colors Light Pinks *Princess Cut (Diamond Strength) *Satin (Smooth & Perfect) *Pink Satin (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Raisin the Bar (Complete Salon Manicure) *Pink Slip (Complete Salon Manicure) *Presto Pink (Insta-Dri) Light Cool Pinks *Strobe Light (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Bubblegum Pink (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Petal Pusher (Insta-Dri) *Cold as Ice (Hard as Nails) *Hard-Core Party (Hard as Nails) *Solid as a Rock (Hard as Nails) *On the Rocks (Hard as Nails) Light Warm Pinks *Champagne Toast (Sally Hansen)|Champagne Toast (Diamond Strength) *Sorbet (Smooth & Perfect) *I Pink I Can (Complete Salon Manicure) Warm Pinks *Sweetie Pie (Diamond Strength) *Pulled Sugar (Diamond Strength) *Shrimply Divine (Complete Salon Manicure) Cool Pinks *Pink Promise (Diamond Strength) *Love Bug (Diamond Strength) *Pumped Up Pink (Insta-Dri) Pinks *Must-Have Iris (Diamond Strength) *It's Chiff-On! (Diamond Strength) *Twisted Pink (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Heart of Stone (Hard as Nails) *Tough Chick (Hard as Nails) *LCD (HD) Hot Pinks *Pink Boa (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Speedy Sunburst (Insta-Dri) *Hi Res (HD) Brownish Pinks *So Much Fawn (Complete Salon Manicure) *Mudslide (Complete Salon Manicure) Mauves *Mauve It (Insta-Dri) *Brownstone (Hard as Nails) Dark Pinks *Rose Run (Insta-Dri) Magentas *Fuchsia Bling Bling (Diamond Strength) *Lady Luck (Gem Crush) *Solid Love (Hard as Nails) *Hot Magenta (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Fuchsia Power (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Back to the Fuchsia (Complete Salon Manicure) *Instant Iris (Insta-Dri) *Flashy Fuchsia (Insta-Dri) *Racey Rouge (Insta-Dri) *Magenta Motion (Insta-Dri) *Byte (HD) *Digital (HD) Reds Pinkish Reds *Sonic Boom (Insta-Dri) Warm Reds *Something New (Diamond Strength) *All Fired Up (Complete Salon Manicure) *Three D (HD) Reds *Heart to Heart (Diamond Strength) *Diamonds and Rubies (Diamond Strength) *Cha-Ching! (Gem Crush) *Red Carpet (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Rapid Red (Insta-Dri) *Unbreakable Heart (Hard as Nails) Cool Reds *Red-y Response (Magnetix) *Red Velvet (Diamond Strength) *Honeymoon Red (Diamond Strength) *Cherry Red (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Right Said Red (Complete Salon Manicure) *Tough Love (Hard as Nails) Dark Reds *Pat on the Black (Complete Salon Manicure) *Flirt (Hard as Nails Xtreme) Brick Reds *Haute Chocolate (Complete Salon Manicure) *Ton of Bricks (Hard as Nails) Burgundies *Wine Not (Complete Salon Manicure) *Red Zin (Complete Salon Manicure) *Cherry, Cherry, Bang, Bang (Complete Salon Manicure) *Wined Up (Insta-Dri) *Cinna-Snap (Insta-Dri) Orange Tones Peaches *Peachy Keen (Complete Salon Manicure) Oranges *Sun Kissed (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Kook-a-Mango (Complete Salon Manicure) *Snappy Sorbet (Insta-Dri) *Die Hard Fan (Hard as Nails) Corals *Crushed (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Caribbean Coral (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Coral Reef (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Mighty Mango (Hard as Nails) *Wavelength (HD) Yellows Yellows *Mellow Yellow (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Lightening (Insta-Dri) *Hard Lemonade (Hard as Nails) *Lite (HD) *Hue Grays Light Grays *Diamonds (Diamond Strength) *Pedal to the Metal (Complete Salon Manicure) Grays *Bride to Be (Diamond Strength) *Pumping Iron (Hard as Nails) *Glitz Gal (Gem Crush) *Gunmetal (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Wet Cement (Hard as Nails Xtreme) Dark Grays *Grey Area (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Gray by Gray (Complete Salon Manicure) *Greige Gardens (Complete Salon Manicure) *Slick Slate (Insta-Dri) *Gone Grey (Insta-Dri) *Steely Gaze (Hard as Nails) Metallics Bronzes *Golden Conduct (Magnetix) *Kinetic Copper (Magnetix) *Antique Bronze (Diamond Strength) Golds *3K or More! (Diamond Strength) *Golden-I (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Gilty Pleasure (Complete Salon Manicure) Pewters *Graphite Gravity (Magnetix) Silvers *Silver Elements (Magnetix) *Celeb City (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Silver Sweep (Insta-Dri) *Ice Queen (Hard as Nails) Purples Light Purples *Together Forever (Diamond Strength) *Lavender Marquis (Diamond Strength) *Whisper (Smooth & Perfect) *Lacey Lilac (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Virtual Violet (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Lively Lilac (Insta-Dri) *Nail'd It (Hard as Nails) Warm Purples *Razzle Dazzler (Gem Crush) *Rockstar Pink (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Firm Fig (Hard as Nails) *Rock 'N Hard (Hard as Nails) Purples *Rock Bottom (Hard as Nails) *Purple Potion (Magnetix) *Royal Romance (Diamond Strength) *Be-Jeweled (Gem Crush) *Plum Luck (Complete Salon Manicure) *Deep Purple (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Plum Power (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Posh Plum (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Purple Potion (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Violet Voltage (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Plum's the Word (Complete Salon Manicure) *Good to Grape (Complete Salon Manicure) *Grape Going! (Insta-Dri) *Pronto Purple (Insta-Dri) *Vigorous Violet (Insta-Dri) *Cyber (HD) Dark Purples *Wedding Crashes (Diamond Strength) *Save the Date (Diamond Strength) *Uptempo Plum (Insta-Dri) Indigos *Purple Pizzazz (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Purple Pulse (Complete Salon Manicure) Blues Light Blues *Something Blue (Diamond Strength) *Air (Smooth & Perfect) *Blizzard Blue (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Frozen Solid (Hard as Nails) *DVD (HD) Blues *Ionic Indigo (Magnetix) *Showgirl Chic (Gem Crush) *Bling-Tastic (Gem Crush) *Midnight in NY (Complete Salon Manicure) *Calypso Blue (Complete Salon Manicure) *Blue Me Away! (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Blue It (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Pacific Blue (Hard as Nails Xtreme *Sturdy Sapphire (Hard as Nails) *Brisk Blue (Insta-Dri) *Blue Streak (Insta-Dri) *Co-Bolt Blue (Insta-Dri) *Blu (HD) *Laser (HD) *Spectrum (HD) Turquoises *Marine Scene (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *The Real Teal (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Teal Steel (Hard as Nails) *Pixel Pretty (HD) Greens Light Greens *Mint Sorbet (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Lickety-Split Lime (Insta-Dri) *Hard-ly There (Hard as Nails) Greens *Electric Emerald (Magnetix) *Sea (Smooth & Perfect) *Green with Envy (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Ivy League (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Going Green (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Grass Slipper (Complete Salon Manicure) *Mint Sprint (Insta-Dri) *Limestone (Hard as Nails) *Tough Luck (Hard as Nails) *Hi-Def (HD) *Resolution (HD) Browns Browns *Boca Mocha (Complete Salon Manicure) *Expresso (Insta-Dri) Dark Browns *Commander in Chic (Complete Salon Manicure) *Bittersweet (Complete Salon Manicure) *Tough Taupe (Hard as Nails) Blacks Blacks *Black Tie (Diamond Strength) *Black Diamonds (Diamond Strength) *Black Out (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Black Platinum (Complete Salon Manicure) *Night Flight (Insta-Dri) *Black Heart (Hard as Nails) Iridescents Iridescents *Disco Ball (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *In the Spotlight (Hard as Nails Xtreme) *Angel Wings (Complete Salon Manicure) *Hidden Treasure (Complete Salon Manicure) Category:Nail Polish Brands